


First Teeth

by writingformadderton



Series: Madderton Baby [2]
Category: Rocketman - Fandom
Genre: Dad!Richard, Dad!Taron, Fluff, M/M, Madderton baby, first teeth, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Richard is away working and Taron is at home with their daughter. Emilia won’t stop crying and keeps him up all night and T doesn’t know what to do anymore. When Richard realizes how exhausted Taron is, he comes back and takes over.
Relationships: Richard Madden - Relationship, Taron Egerton - Relationship
Series: Madderton Baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	First Teeth

“Shh, keep sleeping, cupcake.” Taron whispers as he lifts his 10-month-old daughter out of her seat and closes the car door. “How long until your flight is here?” he asks and secures her head on his shoulder.

“An hour.” Richard says and takes his suitcase out of Taron’s car trunk. He steps over to them and smiles softly, seeing his babygirl asleep in Taron’s arms.

“I’m gonna come in with you now that she’s still asleep. It would be a bit of a hassle handling her awake.” Taron says and walks with him into the airport.

Inside, he searches for a place that it isn’t so loud. He finds a little sofa in the corner by the windows and sits down, holding Emilia close to him. Richard sits down next to him and places a kiss on his temple. He grabs Taron’s free hand and rubs over his knuckles. “I’m glad it’s just for a week. I will miss you two terribly.” He admits, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

“Believe me, we will miss you too.” Taron says, smiling softly and looks over at him. “But like you said, it’s just a week.”

They remain silent for a while and Taron leans back against the wall, trying to find a more comfortable position while holding his daughter. It seems to prove impossible though, as he couldn’t get comfortable at all.

“Give her to me.” Rich says chuckling, recognizing Taron’s struggle. He carefully takes his daughter and rests her head on his chest while he holds her carefully so as not to wake her up. T rests his head on Richard’s shoulder and enjoys being together in the moment with him before his flight.  
With all the general noise of people hustling to their gates and getting off the landing planes at the airport, it doesn’t take long until Emilia’s awake and lifting her head around a bit. Richard sits her on his lap so that she can face him and he smiles down at her. “Morning, Emmy.”

The little girl giggles happily and tries to get down off of his lap. Richard sits her down on the floor and she starts crawling a bit, as curious as she is, but stays near them.

“If she’s not asleep she can’t stay still, huh?” T laughs and watches her adoringly.

“She’s just like you; sleeping, eating, or hopping around.” Richard says giggling and gives Taron a kiss before he can protest against it.

“Richie, you’re a dick sometimes.” Taron chuckles and kisses him again shortly before looking back at their daughter.  
Richard just laughs and wraps his arm around him. He rubs his arm and takes in Taron’s sweet scent next to him.

Suddenly Emilia crawls back to them and reaches her tiny hands up to them. Rich reaches his hand out towards her and she pulls herself up on her little feet with his help. She wraps her arms around his knee and grins proudly. Rich takes her up into his arms and holds her up high. “You’re getting so big, my little baby.” he says and presses a kiss to her cheek making her laugh. “I’m gonna miss you, angel face.” he sighs and holds her close while rocking her softly, knowing it calms her down.

“Rich, she’s chewing on your shirt.” Taron points out, chuckling.

Richard groans and pulls her away from it carefully. She lets go of it and looks up at him smiling. “Will you stop eating my clothes, please?” Rich chuckles and tickles her belly, making her giggle. Her blue eyes light up with joy and her tiny fingers grab Richard’s finger. She’s now found something new to chew on. “You think she’ll get her teeth soon? She’s chewing on literally everything all the time.” Rich asks curiously and watching the infant.

“Maybe, yeah. We’ll see.” Taron says and watches them smiling softly. He lies his hand on Richard’s thigh and rubs tiny circles on the inner side. “You’re nervous?”

“Mm, you know I hate flying.” he says and looks at him, searching for peace in his husband’s blueish green puppy eyes.

“You’re gonna be alright. Just relax and think of something that makes you happy.” Taron suggests and his hand slides under Richard’s shirt, massaging his belly. Knowing all too well that his husband suffers from massive stomach pain as soon as he’s worried or nervous. Hopefully, his gentle touch will ease the nerves.

Richard nods and comes closer to kiss him. Their lips meet and Rich grabs his neck with his free hand, deepening the kiss tenderly. “Needed to refresh the memory of something that makes me happy.” he states and smirks.

“You’re so fucking cute.” Taron whispers with shining eyes and blushes. He looks down at his watch and kisses him again. “I think you should go.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Richard asks and presses a kiss on his lips while humming.

“Your time, your money, your job, and your choice.” Taron says chuckling and takes Emmy in his arms.

Richard gets up and grabs Taron’s hand holding it tightly while walking to the gates. They stop a bit before it and Richard takes his daughter in his arms again. He kisses and cuddles Emmy goodbye while tickling her belly. Then it’s Taron’s turn and they share a long, deep kiss. T takes off his sweater and takes the little blanket off of Emilia. He gives it to Richard and takes Emilia into his arms again. “What’s that for?” Rich asks smirking.

Taron sits Emilia down and pulls his sweater over Richard’s head, forcing him to wear it. “Now you have me…” he puts the blanket into the little bag on the hoodie. “…and Emmy right next to you during the flight. Maybe it’ll help you to calm down.” he says and smiles.

Richard smiles softly and cups his face. “I love you.” He speaks adoringly and kisses him softly, tasting him for the last time before grabbing his suitcase and walking to the gate.

Taron picks Emmy up and points in Richard’s direction. “Say goodbye to daddy.” He tries to talk to his daughter. The little one waves to Richard and he waves back with a grin. “Well done, baby girl.” He whispers and presses a big kiss on her round cheek. Her giggling fills his heart with joy and he looks at her proudly.

During the night, he wakes up when he hears his baby crying next to him. Taron sits up and rubs his eyes tiredly, searching for his glasses, before turning the bedside lamp on. He looks down into the baby bed standing next to his own bed that he shares with Richard and sees Emilia crying. Her face is red and pools of tears roll down her cheeks. Taron leans down to her and carefully strokes her cheek. “Hey, cupcake. It’s alright. I’m here.” he says in a soft tone and smiles down at her. She continues crying and holds his finger tightly. He tickles her on her belly, but she won’t stop crying and doesn’t laugh this time. Taron gets up and lifts her up into his arms. He starts walking around with her, rubbing the back of her head and rocking her slightly. “Shh, it’s okay.” he whispers and holds her tightly to let her feel he’s there.  
Taron lies her down on the bed and checks her diaper. Everything’s clean and so he closes her romper. He carefully rubs over her tummy and watches her observantly. “What’s wrong, Emmy? You got a stomachache?” The little girl reaches out for him and kicks her feet. “You just wanna cuddle a bit?” T lies down on the bed and places her on his torso. Her head is lying on his chest now and her small hand grabs his shirt. T starts humming a melody and rubs soft circles with his thumb on her head. He watches his daughter falling asleep slowly and allows himself to drift off.

The next morning, he wakes up when Emilia sticks her finger into his mouth and puts her hand on his cheek. “Emmy, love. Stop.” He groans tiredly and turns towards her slowly while opening his eyes. The first thing he sees are her feet, once covered with the red socks that Richard’s mum gave them, now completely bare. “Where did you put your socks?” Taron giggles and sits up rubbing his face. He looks around and finds one on his pillow, the other one at the end of the bed. “Let’s get you ready, cupcake.”

He changes her diaper and puts her in a black romper. A rose sweater and her favorite sweatpants follow. Taron sits her down in her highchair and gives her some breakfast while changing his clothes in the living room to be near her. He sits at the table next to her and starts eating when his phone rings. Looking at his screen, he smiles and picks up the device. “Morning, angel eyes.” he takes the call.

“Morning, love.” Richard says and Taron can hear the cheeky smile in his tone.

“How was your flight?” T asks and takes a bite of his toast, watching Emilia suspiciously due to her playing with her food instead of eating it.

“It was alright. Wearing your hoodie helped a lot.” He explains and stares at the cigarette lying in front of him. Richard shakes his head a bit and looks away from it. “How are you?”

“Tired.” Taron laughs and shakes his head, seeing Emilia slowly chewing on a little piece of a strawberry. She looks way too precious to be real.

Richard looks back at the cigarette and takes out the lighter in his trousers. In the past, he smoked a lot and enjoyed having a cigarette between shoots to ease his nerves. Ever since Taron came into his life, he tried to stop smoking completely. As long as he was around him, he didn’t need a cigarette at all. Taron was the one that calmed him down or kept his mouth and fingers busy by kissing him or holding his hand. As soon as he was away from him though, he started smoking again. He could control it as long as his daughter was around him, but completely on his own, he couldn’t resist it. “Did Emmy keep you awake?” he frowns slightly and holds the phone between his ear and shoulder while lighting up a cigarette.

“Yeah, woke up crying needy for some cuddles.” Taron chuckles softly.

Richard smirks. “Are you sure it wasn’t the need to hear your voice after you sang to her before?” He suggests.

“Could be that too, yeah.” Taron grins and takes his plate to the dishwasher. “May-Emilia no!” Taron groans and looks at his daughter who just destroyed her strawberries and some of the red liquid spilled onto the floor. “Look at the mess you made. It looks like you’ve killed someone.”

Richard starts laughing. “Strawberries I’m guessing.” He takes a deep drag and inhales the smoke. He blows it out and watches it float through the air.  
“Yeah, exactly. Oh, for fuc-.”

“Taron!” Richard interrupts him warningly.

“Yeah, I know. No cursing in front of her.” Taron chuckles groaning and lets go of the table he held himself up on before nearly slipping over a strawberry. He crouches down while groaning and cleans the floor. Suddenly, Emilia lets out a whine and starts crying. Her chin quivers and tears fill her eyes. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Taron asks worriedly as he steps closer to her and leans down.

“She’s crying again?” Richard asks and frowns slightly. Their daughter was crying a lot the last few days and was extremely needy for them and their attention. It was odd because she wasn’t a crier. She was actually pretty calm.

“Yeah. Shh, everything is fine, cupcake.” Taron rubs his thumb over her cheek and places his nose against hers. His daughter’s face turns red and she starts moving and trying to get out of her high chair. “Okay, come here.” he lifts her up and puts his phone on speaker while lying it on the desk. Taron starts walking around in the kitchen and rocks her slightly while rubbing her back.

Richard takes a deep draw and listens to the cries of his daughter that get louder while T tries to calm her down. He breathes out the smoke and stares at the table while his fingers tap a nervous rhythm.

“Shh, Emmy. I’m here, you’re alright.” T says and strokes the back of her head. His girl calms down after a while and puts her head on his shoulder exhaustedly. Taron grabs his phone again and switches the speaker function off and puts the phone to his ear. “I’m sorry, Rich.” he admits sighing and continues to keep walking around so she’ll stay calm.

“It’s okay, love. I have to go, I’m gonna be working all day. I’m gonna call you tomorrow probably.” Richard explains and puts out his cigarette. He gets up and steps back inside from the balcony and begins searching for a blanket after getting cold outside.

“Okay, take care. I love you.” Taron says and looks down at his now silent daughter.

“I will. Love you too.” Richard says and ends the call after exchanging goodbyes.

The next morning, he calls Taron and has to wait a few minutes until he takes the call. “Hey… Are you alright?”

“Yeah, sure.” T says tiredly and rests his head on the table.

“What’s wrong?” Rich asks and puts him on speaker while changing into his suit for set. Taron sounds immensely exhausted.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be okay. I’m just tired.” T mumbles and closes his eyes, trying to give them a break.

“Did she keep you up last night?” Richard asks and carefully closes the buttons of his dark blue suit in routine movements.

“Mhm. She was crying the whole fu-” he stops himself shortly and looks around if she’s near. “fucking night.” he sighs and lies his head back down on the table.

“I’m sorry, love. Can I do anything to make it better?” Richard grabs his keys and the cigarette pack, the lighter is already in his pocket.

“Just stay safe and take care of yourself, will ya?” T says and nearly falls asleep.

“I will. Try to get some sleep. Put her to bed too, if she cried all night, she’s gonna be tired too.” he says and closes the door to his hotel room.

“I will.” Suddenly, Emilia’s crying can be heard in the background and Taron gets up while groaning. “I gotta go. Gonna talk to you tomorrow.” He groans softly.

“Bye, love.” Richard says but Taron already ended the call. He stands still for a moment staring at his phone and shakes his head slightly. “Just five more days.” he tells himself and walks down to the car that will drive him to set.

Two days later, Taron lies in his bed completely exhausted next to his daughter. She’s sleeping peacefully for the first time in hours and so he decided to do the same, not knowing when he could get some sleep again. It feels like he had slept five minutes when he wakes up to her cries again. T rolls onto his back and stares up the ceiling. “Yeah I know you’re tired and you miss your dad. I miss him too. But come on, can’t we have a good time too?” he groans and looks over at his little baby.

Emilia has her fingers in her mouth while crying and her face turns red quickly. She doesn’t care at all about the words of her father and starts screaming now.  
Taron rubs his face and gets up, stumbling a bit. He picks her up and walks through the house while talking to her and trying to calm her down. Her cries hurt his ears and only increase his pounding headache. She continues to cry no matter what he does and he feels frustration welling up in him. He sinks down on the sofa and keeps on rocking her. Not knowing what to do anymore, he grabs his phone and texts Richard.

“Darling, I hope I’m not bothering you. Can we talk?” - Taron

Richard texts back immediately.

“Give me a second, love.” - Richard

Taron reads the message and almost instantly gets a call from Richard. He takes it after taking a deep breath. “Hey, angel eyes.” He speaks.

“Hey, bub. Are you alright?” Richard asks and listens closely to Taron’s tone.

“Yeah, I’m okay. It’s Emmy I’m worried about.” he speaks slowly and tries to control his shaking voice. His daughter lies next to him on the sofa and chews on his index finger, beginning to whine softly.

“Love. Are you alright? You don’t sound good.” Richard sighs and lights up a cigarette while sitting down in a chair outside on the balcony.

“I’m okay.” Taron says again.

“T, don’t lie to me. I can hear that you’re nearly about to cry.” Richard says softly and takes a deep draw.

Taron bites his lower lip and tries to blink away the tears. “I just got like 2 hours of sleep the last three days and I’m tired. That’s all. Emmy won’t stop crying and searching for me.” T sighs and rubs his face tiredly. “Yesterday she had a fever. I’m really starting to worry Rich.”

“Did you go to the doctor with her?” Richard asks and leans back in his seat.

“Of course. He said she’s probably getting her teeth. That would explain why she’s chewing on everything.” Taron leans back against the sofa cushions and closes his eyes.

“Probably, yeah.” Richard says and walks inside to pack his suitcase. The director decided to wrap up sooner because Rich had done his scenes perfectly within three takes. He didn’t tell Taron because that would mean that T would clean the whole house and drive all the way to the airport. He knew that all his baby needed now was some rest.

The next day, he gets out of the cab and unlocks the front door. He slides his shoes off and puts his suitcase aside. He walks into the living room, where he finds his daughter playing with her toys. She’s peaceful at the moment, so he decides to look for Taron. When he walks into the kitchen, he shakes his head at the sight in front of him. T sits at the kitchen table, his head on his arm, wearing his gorgeous round glasses and is fast asleep. “God, that can’t be comfortable.” Richard speaks to himself and walks over to his sleeping husband. He crouches down in front of him and carefully strokes his hair.

Taron opens his eyes confused and blinks a few times. “Rich, what are you doing here?” he mumbles sleepily and keeps his head on the table.

“Could ask you the same.” Rich chuckles and rubs his knee. “You should get some sleep. In your bed.”

“Don’t wanna walk upstairs.” Taron groans and his eyes are slowly closing again.

“I can carry you.” Rich whispers and strokes his cheek. He gets up and Taron stands up with a slight stumble in his movements. “Come here, bub.” Richard lifts him up and Taron rests his head on his shoulder, not even realizing that he’s being carried upstairs. Rich lies him down and wraps him up in a blanket. “Sleep as much as you want. I’m here now.” he says and strokes over Taron’s fluffy hair before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Thank you.” Taron whispers and squeezes his hand.

“No need to thank me.” Richard assures him and takes off his glasses. He walks outside and closes the door. He remembers all too well when Emilia cried all the time in the beginning and Richard was alone with her for two weeks without a chance to get some sleep. Taron came back home sooner to take care of Emmy and let him rest.

Downstairs, Rich picks up his daughter, who’s happy to see him, and bops her nose. “My little girl, always keeping us busy, huh?” He quips with a smile. He sits down on the sofa with her and massages her gum knowing it helps with the pain she suffers from growing teeth. The little girl relaxes in his arms and becomes tired very quickly. “Gonna have to get you some teething rings and some soothing cream.” He speaks to himself, making a mental note. She falls asleep in his arms and Rich follows, exhausted from the flight.

Taron comes downstairs an hour later, feeling bad that he went to sleep when Rich came back. When he makes it down, he finds Emmy lying on Richard’s chest and Richard sleeping peacefully on the sofa. “I can’t believe it. As soon as Rich is here, she’s sleeping normally.” Taron rubs his face and shakes his head. He grabs a blanket and puts it over his little family before lying down next to them and cuddling into Rich.

Richard recognizes Taron cuddling into him and presses a lazy kiss in his hair. They fall asleep again in peace.


End file.
